The Voice in my Head
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: Story up for ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Ok so I have some bad news for all those who were following my other stories. A while back my PC got a pretty bad virus and I had to reformat my hard drive. As a result all the new chapters that I wrote for Devil's Bargain, Veil of Time etc. were deleted. So I am not really in the mood to re write them again after all the hard work I put into them but I will get to them eventually. So to get my creative juices flowing I decided to take a shot at my own Joined Souls challenge. **

7 year old Harry Potter knew when his uncle was angry. It was some sort of sixth sense that he somehow learnt over the years. It always began with a slight tingling at the back of his head and ended up with a feeling of utmost dread due to the fact that his uncle would most probably direct his anger towards him. And that day was no different.

It began in the morning, his uncle's favorite tie was in the wash and all he had was an old ugly brown tie that did not look good no matter which way you looked at it. Harry got a punch on the ear for that. Then while eating breakfast his uncle had split some egg on his shirt causing him to go off in a rage. Harry got a punch in the stomach and one in the face. Throughout the whole day Harry winced and gasped in pain as his fresh new bruises brushed of the wall he had to paint or was pricked by the thorns of the rose bush he was pruning.

Finally the day was over and Harry could finally get some rest and even a bit of food if he was lucky but sadly for him there was some deity up there that did not like him for some reason. It was nearing sunset when he entered the house through the back door and instinctively he knew that something was wrong. The usual scene of his aunt Petunia cleaning every surface obsessively was missing. Instead the kitchen was bare of any life form. He wiped his feet on the mat by the door and crept inside the house, his eyes scanning for his relatives, a glimmer of hope entered him as he wondered if they had left him alone as maybe now he could actually have a full meal and maybe watch some TV. Slowly he passed his room of the cupboard under the stairs and saw that the light was on in the sitting room. Carefully he pressed his body against the wall and slid towards the open door, the feeling of dread entering his body. He inched forward and peaked his head into the room and quite suddenly all he felt was pain.

He creaked open his eyes and saw that his uncle was standing over him with a crazy look in his eyes and his mouth foaming slightly. It seemed that his uncle was standing by the door waiting for him and had punched him in the face causing him to fly back and smash into the stairway behind.

His uncle slowly walked towards him now with an insane grin on his face, his beady eyes never leaving Harry. "You little shit. You little fucking freak." His uncle said in a crazy voice as he grabbed Harry by the collar and yanked him of his feet and into the air. Harry could smell the alcohol in the man's breath and he knew then that something really bad had happened, his uncle never drank during the day unless something bad had happened. His uncle drew back a punch and smashed it into Harry's stomach, knocking out all of his breath and causing him to see stars. Harry whimpered in pain as his uncle still held him in the air, his collar now chocking him.

His uncle then grabbed him with two hands and flung him into the opposite wall, the impact shattering his already broken glasses and also shattering a few bones inside. After that Harry could not keep in his screams any longer as the pain was too much to bear. He screamed and howled in pain as his ribs cut into his lungs. As he lay on the floor coughing up blood and gasping for air his uncle grabbed him again unconcerned that his nephew could die at any moment. "Boy because of you boy. I lost my job today because of you." Vernon screamed at him as he booted Harry on the side of his head with all his might. With a sickening thud Harry landed on his side finally succumbing to the pain and falling unconscious. Vernon sneered at his limp body and grabbed him and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs, his drunken mind hoping that the freak will finally die.

The pain was too much to bear. Harry had woken up in the darkness of his cupboard and had nearly fallen unconscious again due to the extreme pain he was feeling. He lay there in the darkness unable to move an inch. His head felt as if someone had smashed it in with a sledgehammer and his chest was burning like an inferno. Every breath he took increased the pain more and whenever he exhaled he coughed up blood. Somehow he knew that he was going to die and he was actually happy for once, he would actually get to see his parents. His vision started to go black and his breathing became ragged as his body started to succumb to the injuries. He closed his eyes and then it hit him. His body jolted up as if hit by an electric bolt. His eyes widened in fear at what was happening as the feeling washed through him and his body jolted about three more times. He screamed in pain again as his bones began cracking back to their original positions and all of his bruises began to heal themselves. Slowly his breathing became normal and he stopped coughing up blood. The pain was now a dull thud and a slight headache, nothing he couldn't handle. Slowly and gingerly he sat up wondering what on earth had happened, how on earth did he heal like that.

It was then he heard something that scared the living daylights out of him. A voice filled with malice and hatred spoke up inside his head "Finally, freedom."

Shocked to the core Harry said in a shaking whisper "Who…who are you?"

Again the voice was heard inside his head and not from the outside "Foolish boy. I am Lord Voldemort The greatest wizard in the world. "

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**

**Challenge requirements:**

**It should start with Vernon almost killing a young Harry which results in both his and Voldemort's souls joining to save his life. **

**Harry must gain all of Voldemort's knowledge of the dark arts and of the wizarding world**

**You can have him being super powerful or you can just have him with all the knowledge and intelligence **

**Must be a Harry\Hermione ship or it can be Harry\Many but with Hermione the main wife**

**Story must start before he goes to Hogwarts (age 6-10)**

**Dumbledore must be a manipulator so he must be bashed**

**Snape can be good or bad**

**Has to have major Weasley bashing**

**It can be a bond fic if you want**

**Also if you get Sirius out of prison early you should have them stay near Hermione's house**

**Genres should be romance and whatever you choose **

**Rating can be whatever you want**

**Requirements for evil Harry**

**Harry must use the Dursley's as test subjects for his new dark powers**

**With his knowledge of all the Death Eaters, he can use it to force them to join him (although this should only happen when he is older)**

**His animagus should be a Dementor, a Nudu and whatever else you want**

**He should not be in Gryffindor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**To answer my one reviewer who asked if this will be dark Harry the answer is yes it will be dark Harry.**

Harry sat there stunned. There was a voice inside of his head claiming to be some lord and also a wizard to boot. If he wasn't scared of his uncle coming back to hit him he would have laughed out loud. Instead he asked the voice inside his head "What are you doing inside of my head? Am I going mad? Did you heal me?"

The voice replied again filled with malice "Scum how I got here is of no concern to you. That filthy muggle had beaten you to the brink of death and as such released me from my bindings so I healed you."

Not knowing what to say Harry stammered out "Thank you."

The voice in his head erupted in anger and it screamed out "Thank you. Thank you. Is that all I get you worthless scum. You should be kneeling before me."

Harry huffed in anger at the voices way of talking "Hey you are in my head so keep quite."

Harry waited for the voice to snap back at him but all it did was grumble away. Harry sighed and wondered what the hell was going on. All he had hoped for that day was that it was quite and completely uneventful and also hopefully for a bit of food but no his uncle had to get fired and vent out his anger at him, then this voice in his head who claimed to be some Voldemort who was a wizard. Was he going mental? Did he get hit so hard that his brain was somehow damaged? Harry sighed again and shook his now throbbing head. He laid back down on his small bed and stared up at the ceiling, he watched the spiders crawling about creating their webs for a while before he fell into a deep sleep.

Dreams, Harry loved them. From the time he was little he always looked forward to bedtime where he could escape from the cruelty of real life and enter the realms of his imaginations were he had a family who loved him and were he was happy. Tonight though there was no imaginary family there to love and care for him and there was no place of happiness for him. All that was there was a jumble of memory's that were certainly not his.

Images flashed through his mind, a little boy in an orphanage growing up unloved and feared, that same little boy killing animals for fun, torturing them and laughing at their pain. As he grew older his attacks grew bolder and sinister until finally when he was 14 he killed the caretaker of the orphanage, he loved it the feeling of taking another life it was orgasmic. The images flashed faster showing the boy going to a boarding school, getting sorted by a talking hat into Slytherin house. Waving a wooden stick and saying some weird words. It became more evil as the images passed. The boy growing older and more evil, the boy raping the girls at his school and finally killing one in a girl's bathroom.

Harry got up with a gasp as he sucked in deep lungful's of oxygen. He wiped his face with his hands and found that he was sweating profusely. His head was spinning at all the images that he had seen in his dreams, were they real and who was that boy.

Then the voice spoke to him although in a much calmer voice than before "That was me when I was younger."

"Why did you do it?"

The voice laughed and said "Because it was fun."

"But you hurt them. How could it be fun?"

"Harry, harry, harry you don't realize that we are powerful and they are weak and pathetic. If we do not assert our power over them then they will destroy us all."

"But isn't it bad to hurt other people?"

"Not at all Harry, not at all. Look at your uncle he always hurts you and yet nothing bad has happened to him."

"Well he lost his job."

"Yes but that was his own fault he was dumb enough to try and beat down those more powerful than him. Also look at your cousin, he is always hurting you and yet he gets anything he wants. Don't you want to be like them? Don't you want to be strong and powerful?"

Harry mulled it over and began to realize that what the voice was saying is right, all those in power always got what they wanted. Images flashed through his head of him beating Dudley up and getting everything he ever wanted. "Yes I do want to be strong and powerful."

"Excellent Harry you have made a wise choice. You may call me Tom."

"Ok Tom so what do we do now?"

"Simple first we need to get to Knockturn Alley and get you a wand and other supplies and then I will train you up for Hogwarts."

Harry nodded at this and opened his door quietly. He peeked out into the hallway and saw that no one was awake as it was just about five o clock in the morning. He crept towards the kitchen and made himself a quick sandwich of bread, cold meat and cheese before sneaking out of the front door. As he walked along the street he wondered where this Knockturn Alley was when suddenly he knew where it was and how to get there. Tom had told him about apparation but since he was so young it would be best to take the night bus. So Harry walked about two kilometers away from privet drive and then stuck out his right arm like Tom had instructed him to do. Immediately a huge bus shot out from somewhere and stopped right in front of Harry causing him to jump into the hedges in fear. Slowly he gathered his courage and stepped out towards the conductor who had stepped out of the bus looking for the person who flagged them down. The conductor was a young woman who had a nice warm face and when she saw Harry she gave him a smile and asked him "Did you flag us down little boy?"

Harry nodded and said word for word what Tom had told him to say "Yes. I was lost and me mum always said if I was lost I should flag the knight bus down and go to the Leaky Cauldron but I don't have any money."

The lady smiled at him and told him not to worry. So he followed her onto the bus and once the doors closed it shot of like a rocket. The lady made him sit in a comfortable chair and even gave him a cup of hot chocolate while saying how cute he was. Of course Tom had to mention how disgusting it was and that he will kill her one day. Harry sat glued by the window watching in awe as they sped through countryside's and then suddenly in the city driving on the pavement nearly hitting people. Tom claimed that every time that he got onto the night bus he prayed that it would hit someone but sadly no one was ever hit.

Soon though they came to a stop in the middle of London and the kind lady told him that it was his stop so he got off the bus and looked in front of him to see the entrance to a rather dingy pub. He looked around and saw that no one else could actually see it and according to Tom, it was enchanted so that only wizards could see it. He opened the door and was immediately hit with a wave of warmth and a smell of tobacco and something sweet. He stepped inside and tried to be inconspicuous as he made his way around the tables and past the patrons towards the bar. There he found the owner cleaning some glasses with a rag. He put on his most saddest face and said in a trembling voice "Please Mr. could you help me. My parents are in Diagon Alley and I can't get through."

The man smiled at him and took him in the back where he tapped the wall with his wand which opened up to reveal a busy alley way filled with shops and shoppers. Awed by all the magic Harry walked along following the directions that Tom was giving him. He couldn't help but look everywhere trying to soak in everything. He saw shops selling books, clothes, furniture and then some selling potions ingredients, animals, broomsticks and wands. No one gave him a second look as he passed them and soon he wound his way to the end of the alley where the beginning of Knockturn Alley was. He pulled on the hood of his cloak that he had made with the help of Tom and began to walk to the shops that Tom said. First stop was the wand shop. It was a dark and dingy shop with hardly any light entering the room. As soon as he made his way to the counter a woman stepped forward from the darkness. She was extremely beautiful with dark green eyes and flowing midnight black hair that hung to her neck.

She looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and said "Aren't you a little young to be getting a wand?"

Harry looked up at her and replied "isn't your motto 'no questions asked'."

"Fair enough it will cost you one hundred Galleons."

Harry nodded at this as Tom told him to accept although he secretly wondered how he was going to get the money. The woman then brought up two bowls and told him to place his hand inside of them. He did so and immediately felt a sharp pain in his palms. He held it there until the pain receded and the lady motioned for him to remove his hands. Silently she withdrew one item from each bowl and said "Hmm quite an interesting combination Honduras Rosewood and a Nudu whisker. Quite rare."

Harry nodded and the lady silently went to the back to create his wand. After about fifteen minutes of waiting she reappeared with his wand. Harry grasped it and marveled at its exquisite look. As soon as he touched it he felt the raw power erupt from it, it felt amazing. The lady just watched him with a bemused look on his face and asked him for payment. It was then Tom told him to ask for a Gringotts pay slip. Harry did that and the lady gave him a piece of parchment and as Tom instructed him he placed his thumb on the marker provided and the page glowed brightly before disappearing. The lady nodded at him and Harry quickly left the shop with his wand. Tom then explained that they had used the slip so that they did not have to go into Gringotts as Dumbledore would have surely found out and also as the slip uses magic Tom had forced his magic through Harry's thumb so that it used money from his personal vault.

Next they visited a few different shops for books and the apothecary for potions ingredients to create a potion that would fully heal him. As they wondered around they saw quite a few of Tom's followers which angered him a lot. It seemed that they all were doing quite well while he suffered and he promised retribution. Finally when they were finished Harry did the same trick with the night bus and was lucky as there was another conductor on board. Finally they reached home and as Harry opened the door and entered the house his uncle screeched out from the hallway "Boy what the hell are you doing. You supposed to be dead."

Harry turned around to face him, unbeknown to him Tom used his magic to make Harry's eyes go bright red and his voice deep and gruff filled with hater and anger. Harry looked up at Vernon ,who gasped and stumbled backwards in shock, and said "Don't worry Vernon I am not dead but by the end of tonight you will be wishing that you were."

As Harry said that Vernon felt fear like nothing he had ever felt before and he knew then that he was royally fucked.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**


End file.
